Drag Race Queen ▼ Season 13 ▼
The thirteen season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on October 17th, 2018, with cast members announced October 12th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Shontelle Smalls was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups Madison Montgomery & Tiffany Breathin. while Сindy Spie was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Сontestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Power Of Pride'' * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Stand out on the Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Lissandra Kujoh * Main Challenge: Create a Gay Pride-inspired Rainbow Look * Main Challenge Winner: Cindy Spie * Runway Theme: Rainbow-She-Betta-Do * Bottom Two: Taylor Aqua & Celestia Rin * Lip-Sync Song: 'Close Your Eyes'' '' by Kim Petras * '''Eliminated: Celestia Rin Episode 2: ''Mean Gurlz: The Rusical'' * Guest Judges: Ko & OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Madison Montgomery * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Mean Gurlz: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Madison Montgomery * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Bottom Two: Cindy Spie & Lissandra Kujoh * Lip-Sync Song: '1999'' '' by Charli XCX ft. Troye Sivan * '''Eliminated: Lissandra Kujoh Episode 3: ''Once Upon a Drag'' * Guest Judges: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Playing air initruments beside huge fans * Mini-Challenge Winner: Shontelle Smalls * Main Challenge: Act in the new television show; Once Upon a Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Madison Montgomery * Runway Theme: Afro-She-Betta-Do * Bottom Two: Cindy Spie & Shontelle Smalls * Lip Synch Song: '23'' '' by Taylor Swift * '''Eliminated: Cindy Spie Episode 4: ''The Life Ball'' * Guest Judges: Nicki Minaj & Cardi B * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Aida Plastique * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Baby Realness, Middle Age Woman & Sliver Foxy. * Main Challenge Winner: Aida Plastique * Runway Themes: The Life Ball (Baby Realness, Middle Age Woman & Sliver Foxy). * Bottom Two: Madison Montgomery & Coco Axel * Lip-Sync Song: 'Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' '' by Beyonce * '''Eliminated: Coco Axel Episode 5: ''Dreams Come True'' * Guest Judges: Kaitlyn Davenport & Krabbie Pattie * Mini-Challenge: Drag up Headpieces * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Breathin * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the rules * Main Challenge: Act in the new television show; Dreams Come True * Main Challenge Winner: Princess Lina * Runway Theme: Princess Of Dreams * Bottom Two: Devorah LaQuinn & Taylor Aqua * Lip-Sync Song: 'Bad Liar'' '' by Selena Gomez * '''Eliminated: Devorah LaQuinn Episode 6: ''DQAs: Drag Queen Awards'' * Guest Judges: Nikita Dragun & Manny Mua * Mini-Challenge: Style a cuddler into a red carpet ready look for an Us Weekly fashion face-off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aida Plastique * Main Challenge: Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DQAs. * Main Challenge Winners: Kira Sparkle & Tiffany Breathin * Bottom Two: Ariana Slow & Shontelle Smalls * Lip-Sync Song: 'Poker Face'' '' by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Ariana Slow Episode 7: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judges: Bella Hadid, Jiji Hadid & Anwar Hadid & Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kira Sparkle * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Aida Plastique * Runway Theme: 40s Jet Setters * Bottom Two: Tiffany Breathin & Kira Sparkle * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lust For Life'' '' by Lana Del Rey * '''Eliminated: No One At the end of the episode, the queens walk into the werkroom to see the new queen waiting for them. Episode 8: ''9021-HO'' * Guest Judge: Amanda Lepore * Mini-Challenge: Boudoir pillow fight with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Breathin * Main Challenge: Act in a movie spoof of "9021-HO". * Main Challenge Winner: Tiffany Breathin * Runway Theme: Modern Fashion * Bottom Two: Nikita Blood & Princess Lina * Lip-Sync Song: 'Never Be The Same'' '' by Camila Cabello * '''Eliminated: Nikita Blood Episode 9: "Cher: The Rusical" * Guest Judge: Cher * Mini-Challenge: Slave 4 Ru (Photoshoot with a live snake) * Mini-Challenge Winner: Shontelle Smalls * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lip-syncing, dance number inspired by Cher * Main Challenge Winner: Kira Sparkle * Runway Theme: Grammy Award Ready * Bottom Two: Taylor Aqua & Aida Plastique * Lip-Sync Song: 'Work From Home' by Fifth Harmony * Eliminated: Taylor Aqua Episode 10: ''RPDR Queens Makeover'' * Guest Judge: Kesha * Mini-Challenge: Drag up pancakes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Shontelle Smalls * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign partners * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of RPDR Queens into their drag sisters * Main Challenge Winners: Shontelle Smalls & Art Astaroth * Bottom Two: Madison Montgomery & Princess Lina * Lip-Sync Song: 'Look' by Red Velvet * Eliminated: Princess Lina Episode 11: ''Drag My Wedding'' * Guest Judges: Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka * Mini-Challenge: Do abstract paintings using their bodies in honor of marriage equality * Mini-Challenge Winner: Shontelle Smalls * Main Challenge: Design a bridal gown for your drag wedding. * Main Challenge Winner: Madison Montgomery * Bottom Two: Kira Sparkle & Aida Plastique * Lip-Sync Song: 'Finally' by Cece Peniston * Eliminated: Kira Sparkle Episode 12: ''Final 5 Extravaganza'' * Guest Judges: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Stand out on the Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Breathin * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Funeral Couture, Hellfire Realness & Queen of Hell Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Shontelle Smalls * Runway Theme: The Last Ball On Earth! (Funeral Couture, Hellfire Realness & Queen of Hell Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Two: Madison Montgomery & Aida Plastique * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lady Marmalade' by Xtina. * Eliminated: Aida Plastique Episode 13: ''Final Four'' * Main Challenge W:rite and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "U Wear It Well". * Runway Theme: Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: 'CoverGirl'' '' by Rupaul * '''Top 3: Madison Montgomery, Shontelle Smalls & Tiffany Breathin * Eliminated: Art Astaroth Episode 14: ''The Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Cindy Spie * Runner-Ups: Madison Montgomery & Tiffany Breathin * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 12: Shontelle Smalls Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S13 Category:S13 Category:Khonarh Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows